


The Tipping Point

by GallifreyisBurning



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning
Summary: "It wasn’t really surprising that the arrival of Captain Jack Harkness in their lives was the thing that finally tipped the Doctor over the edge when it came to Rose."A little PWP following The Doctor Dances, just for fun!





	The Tipping Point

It wasn’t really surprising that the arrival of Captain Jack Harkness in their lives was the thing that finally tipped the Doctor over the edge when it came to Rose. They’d been teetering on the brink of something since… well, since she’d swung from that chain over the Nestene Consciousness and saved his life, really. At least, it had been that long for him. He wasn’t really sure when she’d begun to be attracted to him, but he was fairly sure that she was—he wasn’t completely blind. He’d been around for 900 years; he could tell when he was being flirted with. And oh, Rose, she was flirting. 

Bit by bit, they’d been edging toward a precipice, with each subsequent adventure making it clearer exactly where they were headed. The way she’d looked in that dress in Cardiff; the feeling he’d had in his gut when the Dalek referred to her as the woman he loved and he realized he couldn’t deny it, the twinkle in her eyes when she’d assured him that things were “better with two,” the way they were constantly holding hands or hugging, her face earlier today when she’d challenged him to “show me your moves”... it would barely have taken a gentle tap to push the Doctor to do something about the simmering heat between them.

Jack was less a gentle tap and more a roundhouse kick to the chest. A roundhouse kick that came from a cocky conman with a knowing swagger and an overconfident wink, who had shown a definite interest in a certain blonde companion. 

After the Doctor had evaded Rose’s attempt to involve Jack in their dancing around the console, the Doctor had been on the receiving end of one of those unmistakably suggestive winks. As the evening had worn on and Rose and the Doctor had continued to spin around one another, their orbits circling ever closer, Jack had given an ostentatious yawn and made a pointed comment about turning in after a long day. Without missing a step in his current dance with Rose, whom he had just twirled out and then back in by one arm so that she was pressed against him with her back to his chest, the Doctor gave Jack a succinct and cheerful set of directions.

“Down the hall, take the third right, then a left. Any room where the door opens is fair game.” 

Jack gave a jaunty salute as he sauntered off, bidding them a “goodnight” dripping with innuendo before he disappeared. The Doctor spun Rose back out again and then pulled her in so that they were facing each other, hands clasped on one side, his other catching her waist. There was only the scantest sliver of space between their bodies; the earlier jazzy steps from a respectful distance having given way to something new, a dance that suggested something else entirely. Rose brought her free hand up over the Doctor’s shoulder and smiled knowingly up at him as they continued to sway to the music.

“Looks like it’s just you and me,” she teased, her eyes inviting him closer.

“Looks like,” the Doctor responded, eyebrow cocked, parroting their conversation from the recent past (and far future) in a lift on a space station, tilting his head down towards hers.

“Good,” she answered, grinning mischievously, her voice a suggestive whisper.

“Fantastic,” the Doctor corrected, and then, as though it were the most natural thing in the world, as though they hadn’t both been pretending that this could never happen, he leaned downward and she rose to meet him and his mouth was on hers and all semblance of dancing, in the traditional sense, was forgotten. Rose sighed happily as their lips gently caressed each others, a leisurely joining and parting. With all of the anticipation that had led to this moment, she might have expected it to be more urgent; more desperate. And yet, when she mulled it over later, she would recall that the Doctor had lived for centuries -- the months that it had taken them to reach this point were nothing to him in the grand scheme of things. He could afford to wait. He had all the time in the world.

Rose wound her other hand up behind the Doctor’s neck, her fingers gently teasing the soft, short hair she found there. The Doctor let out a low hum and pulled her closer, letting one of his own hands drift up the arch of her back and into her own hair, guiding her head as he deepened the kiss, nipping her bottom lip gently. Rose’s tongue flicked out to meet his, and soon they were joined in a different sort of dance altogether; one of lips and tongues and teeth that teased and claimed and increased in intensity the longer it went on. 

When Rose eventually had to pull back for air, the Doctor grinned down at her, his ice blue eyes predatory. “So, Rose Tyler,” he said, his voice dark with promise, his hands caressing her waist and teasing the waistband of her jeans, “all of time and space. Where do you want to go?”

Rose slide her hands down from his neck, gliding them over his shoulders and then sliding them under the parted edges of his leather jacket so that they rested over his hearts. “Do you know,” she said, feigning surprise, “I’ve been livin’ in the TARDIS for ages now and I’ve never seen your room?” 

“S’that so?” the Doctor asked, mirroring her tone. “Sounds like your host has been remiss in his duties. You should file a complaint.” 

“Mmm, might hafta,” Rose responded, trying to fight back a grin, “Could be entitled to compensation.”

“Oh, there’s definitely some compensating to be done,” the Doctor agreed readily, “for time wasted, if nothing else.”

“Well then, let’s not waste any more, yeah?” Rose grinned.

“Couldn’t agree more,” the Doctor answered, smiling back at her. Taking her hand, he led her down the hall to a door she could have sworn hadn’t been there before, nudging it open and leading her inside. 

The room was unremarkable; austere and utilitarian. It bore little in the way of personalization, appearing as though it were relatively unused. A simple, sturdy metal bed frame held a mattress made up in dark grey sheets. A desk sat against the opposite wall, scattered with a few unnameable electronic bits and bobs. A burgundy jumper was folded and draped over the back of the chair. Aside from a simple dark wooden bedside table that matched the desk, the room was otherwise bare. Rose gazed around with interest, then looked back at the Doctor, a question in her eyes. 

“I don’t use it much,” the Doctor confirmed. “I’ve told you, don’t need much sleep, me. What do I need a fancy bedroom for?” Rose grinned filthily at him, tongue in her teeth, and the Doctor’s eyes flashed. “Rose Tyler,” he spoke, his voice beckoning her with promises of things to come, “come here.”

Rose came. The Doctor kissed her deeply, but before she could return her arms to her new favorite place behind his neck, he had released her mouth and spun her around so that her back pressed into his chest as it had earlier when they danced, his right arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She gasped, one of her arms flying up to the back of his head. His other arm rose and he trailed the back of his hand gently down her face, tucking her hair behind her ear before letting his fingers drift lightly but purposefully down her neck and along her clavicle, raising goosebumps all over her body.

Rose tilted her head to the side as the Doctor dropped his own to brush his lips up her neck, back along the path his fingers had just traced. His nose nudged her ear as he whispered to her, “Been wanting to do this for ages. Touch you. Taste you. Feel you trembling in my arms.”

“Why didn’t you?” Rose asked, struggling to keep a tremor from her voice as her free hand slid around to grasp his hip, bracing herself.

“Didn’t know if you wanted me to,” he confessed. “Had to be sure. Not much for sharing, me.”

“Mmm, I’d noticed that,” Rose smiled.

“Had you, now?” The Doctor bit down lightly on Rose’s earlobe. “Been teasing me, have you?”

“Maybe a bit,” Rose answered on a sigh, her hand clenching against the Doctor’s thigh. “Wasn’t sure if you wanted me. Thought a little competition might help you make up your mind.”

“Oh, I want you, Rose,” the Doctor assured her, pulling her to him more firmly so that she could feel his hardness pressing against the small of her back through his jeans, “and now that I know it’s mutual, I’m going to spend hours showing you just how much. But now that I know you’ve been tormenting me on purpose, I might just have to make you beg before I give you want you want.” The hand that had been holding her to him drifted down her stomach and to her waistband, undoing the button and zipper her found there. His other arm came down to hold her still while his right hand drifted slowly down and into the gap left by her open fly, his touch teasing as he slid one finger lightly over her knickers between her legs, finding them gratifyingly slippery with want. Rose whimpered and jerked slightly at his touch as he found her clit and applied slight pressure through the fabric, just enough to tease. “You’re so wet, Rose,” he murmured into her ear. “This all for me?”

“Yes,” Rose managed to gasp as he flicked lightly at the sensitive nub, sending jolts of pleasure and want through her. The Doctor made a sound of pleasure low in his throat and withdrew his hand, causing Rose to whimper again. 

“Patience, love,” the Doctor admonished. “We’ve all the time in the world.”

“Don’t wanna be patient,” Rose returned. “Feeling rather IMpatient, actually.” She turned quickly in his arms and braced herself against his forearms, raising up on her toes and licking a slow path from the V-neck of his jumper up to his ear, where she whispered darkly, “I want you, Doctor. Hard, and fast, and NOW.” 

The Doctor growled and swept her into his arms, kissing her desperately before tossing her into his bed and climbing on after, leaning forward until he was looming over her. She stared back up at him, panting slightly, her eyes a dare. The Doctor’s eyes caressed her prone figure predatorily, focusing in on the Union Jack still stretching across her breasts. “You do seem to find trouble in that shirt, don’t you, Rose?” the Doctor chided. “I’m afraid it will have to go. Actually, you should probably lose the whole outfit, just to be safe.” The Doctor sat back on his heels abruptly and folded his arms over his chest, gesturing with one hand for her to get in with it. Rose raised an eyebrow and then rose to sit before beginning to slowly, tantalizingly remove her outfit, piece by piece. 

She held the Doctor’s eyes as she shrugged her jacket off and dropped it casually off the edge of the bed. Biting her lip, she trailed her fingers across her belly, crossing her wrists to pull the Union Jack tee over her head, shaking out her hair after it passed through the neck hole, letting the shirt join the jacket on the ground. Stretching up so that she was kneeling, she fingered the waistband of her jeans, teasing her fingertips under the band of her knickers. The Doctor’s eyes followed her movements hungrily, and he let out an impatient growl as she began to slide the denim ever so slowly over her hips. Rose giggled as he surged toward her, pulling her flush to his chest with one arm while the other grasped the waist of her jeans and yanking them to her knees. The giggle turned into a startled gasp as the Doctor swiftly brought his hand to her knicker-clad bum and spanked her once, sharply, grabbing and kneading the stinging skin immediately afterward, grinding his still-caged erection against her. She clung to his shoulders, her breathing excited in the aftermath of the unexpected smack.

“What did I say about teasing, Ms. Tyler?” the Doctor admonished. Rose grinned into his neck and then scraped her teeth over it, biting lightly.

“Since when do I follow directions?” she murmured laughingly.

The Doctor paused as though to contemplate this. “Fair enough,” he acquiesced. Then, without warning, he swept her legs to the side, causing her to fall backwards onto the mattress with a yelp of laughter. He yanked her trainers off without pausing to untie them. Then, grabbing the ankles of her jeans, he whipped them the rest of the way off and tossed them over his shoulder, settling back on his knees to survey the nearly-nude woman lying before him. “There,” he stayed with a satisfied smirk. “Much better. You want a job done, best to do it yourself, I always say.”

“That so?” Rose asked him, leaning up on her elbows.

“Absolutely,” the Doctor affirmed. 

“Alright then,” she said with a shrug, and then, like lightning, she hooked her ankle behind him, catching him off guard and pulling him down to the bed with her, where she began attacking his clothing with single-minded determination. The Doctor couldn’t help but laugh as she wrestled him out of his jacket and began tugging at the edge of his jumper. 

“Rose Tyler,” he marveled, “you fantastic creature.” 

She grinned at him with her tongue between her teeth as he obligingly pulled the jumper over his head. Moving to straddle his legs, her hands found the fly of his jeans and made quick work of it. “May I?” She asked cheekily as she slid her fingers under the waistband.

“By all means,” the Doctor answered, bringing his hands behind his head as he observed her scooting backward and yanking his trousers down his legs. Shifting to the side, she made to pull them off of him and swore as she realized her efforts had been foiled. The Doctor chuckled as Rose grumbled about “bloody stupid boots” while she wrestled with the laces, finally relieving him of shoes and trousers all in one go. 

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do ya?” Rose grumbled as she dropped to her hands and knees, climbing back up the Doctor’s body.

“Pretty funny, yeah,” the Doctor confirmed cheekily. Rose glared at him and then ducked down to bite him, hard, on the soft skin below his ear. The Doctor gasped and jerked, flipping her off of him. Almost immediately he was on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. “What is it with you and my neck?!” he demanded.

Rose shrugged as best she was able with her arms held captive. “It’s a good neck,” she answered matter-of-factly. “It also happens to be the only bare skin of yours I’ve seen much of besides your hands. I’ve had lots of time to consider what I wanted to do with that neck. And the hands, if we’re being honest.” She grinned up at him devilishly and he couldn’t help but grin back. 

“What, these hands?” he asked, freeing one of her arms so that he could trail said hand down her neck, grazing it over one breast and pinching her nipple sharply through the lace of her bra, eliciting a gasp, before letting it venture lower.

“Mmmhmm,” Rose managed. The feel of his calloused fingers against her skin was intoxicating. She closed her eyes, anticipating the sensations as his long fingers traveled lower. They grazed down her ribs and across her belly before encountering the waistband of her knickers and pausing. When his hand withdrew, Rose’s eyes snapped back open.

“These are lovely, Rose, but they’re in my way. Care to get rid of them for me? Might as well ditch the bra while you’re at it,” the Doctor directed. Rose rolled her eyes and sat up, beginning to wriggle out of the offending garments.

“Fine, but fair’s fair. Lose the pants.”

“Your wish is my command,” the Doctor teased, standing up, removing the final piece of cloth hiding him from her, and revealing a rather impressive erection. Rose’s eyes widened slightly as she took him in, and then with a downright fiendish grin, she knelt up by the edge of the bed, braced herself against his thigh, and gave him a long lick from base to head. The Doctor groaned, and Rose smirked against him before twirling her tongue around his head and dropping back onto her heels. 

“I believe we were in the middle of something, weren’t we?” she asked him innocently. 

The Doctor recovered from her unexpected assault quickly and narrowed his eyes at her. Then, with a mischievous smile, he replied, “I believe you’d said something about me hands?” And then, before she realized what was happening, he had pinned her down and was tickling her mercilessly.

“Doctor, NO!” Rose shrieked, giggling and squirming, trying to wiggle away from the onslaught. “Oh god stop, I’m sorry, I’m SORRY!” She laughed helplessly, wrapping her leg around him in an attempt to flip him off of her, unintentionally shifting so that his hard cock shifted and settled, sliding along the wetness between her legs. His tickling and her giggling stopped immediately as they both gasped at the contact. They stilled and the Doctor’s now-serious eyes met hers. Slowly, ever so slowly, he undulated his hips, gliding his length through her curls, his head nudging her clit as it passed. Rose closed her lips to muffle a low moan at the contact. On his second pass, the Doctor paused, his tip nudging her entrance. 

“Rose?” he murmured, holding her gaze. She nodded.

“Please, Doctor,” she breathed. Moving one hand to ensure that he was aligned properly, the Doctor began to press forward.

Their eyes stayed locked on one another as he slowly sank into her, feeling her warm, slippery tightness envelope him. When he was finally sheathed deep within her, he hooked his elbow beneath her raised knee and brought his forehead down to meet hers, his eyes closing. After a moment, when they had both adjusted to the new sensations, he began to move.

Despite Rose’s earlier request, it was not hard or fast, but rather, slow and worshipful, at least at first. Their lips met and their tongues brushed in unvoiced prayer; her hands caressed his back as his muscles strained to hold himself to the purposeful rhythm. As he rocked against her, her other leg came up to wrap around his waist, shifting the angle and allowing his next thrust to slide deeper into her. She let out a moan as he hit a new spot inside her, and he involuntarily thrust harder at the sound. Her nails dug into his back at this, spurring him on, and he began to increase the speed and intensity of his movements. Soon, she was keening, biting his shoulder to muffle her cries. 

A torrent of words began to fall from the Doctor’s mouth as he built toward completion; “please” and “yes” and “fuck” and words in a language that she couldn’t understand. Realizing that he was close, Rose reached between them and found her own clit, rubbing firm circles. Quickly catching on, the Doctor braced himself on one arm and replaced her hand with his, helping to push her toward ecstacy. Rose moved her now-free hand to the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss and then groaning into his mouth as the movements of his fingers against her fanned the fire smouldering inside her. 

“Yes, Doctor, just like that, yes, yesyesyesyes YES oh GOD yes,” Rose cried, clenching hard around him as her orgasm roared through her. He continued thrusting, speeding up, slamming into her hard and drawing out her orgasm as her rhythmic pulsing pulled him over the edge. He came with a final groan, holding himself deep within her as he spent himself.

Suddenly exhausted, the Doctor lowered himself onto Rose, trying not to crush her under his weight. Sliding one arm under her, he rolled to the side, pulling her with him and managing not to dislodge his softening length from within her. 

Their eyes met and they smiled softly at each other. The Doctor lifted one hand to brush her sweat-dampened hair from her forehead. 

“Rose Tyler,” he said, his voice full of affection and wonder. “You’re amazing, you are.”

“Thanks, I’ve always thought so,” she answered with a tongue-touched grin. The Doctor snorted.

“I’m trying to have a moment, here!” he berated her. She giggled and then quieted, leaning forward to kiss him softly. 

“I love you, Doctor,” she murmured, her eyes mere inches from his. His icy blue eyes went soft, and he leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. 

“Oh Rose,” he answered, “my wonderful Rose. I love you, too.”


End file.
